


A-maze-ing Mixup

by 27dragons



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mutual Pining, never trust loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Jan's Christmas Party is sure to be the event of the season at Avengers Academy. Bucky wants to ask Tony to be his date, but he's sure the genius will just turn him down. Loki offers to act as a go-between, which can't possibly go wrong.





	A-maze-ing Mixup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



Janet burst into the library with stars in her eyes and plopped down on the desk where Tony was trying to study. “It’s going to be _wonderful_ ,” she enthused.

Tony knew better than to try to ignore Janet. “What is?”

She pouted at him. “The _Christmas party_ , pay attention!”

“Wasp, you literally _just_ walked in here,” Tony pointed out. “How was I supposed to know?”

“I haven’t talked about anything else for _weeks_ ,” Janet shot back. “The whole time we were at the blasting range earlier? Party. Yesterday while we were sitting on the patio? Party.  All those Twitter posts I’ve been making? _Party_. You're letting me use the ballroom in Stark Tower for it! Honestly, Tony, it’s like you’re not even listening to me!”

Tony would rather have his arm cut off than admit he had been doing anything other than listening diligently. “Wait, is that why you put on that pirate hat and made me walk the plank off the SHIELD building the other day?”

“You said you thought my Christmas sweater was ugly!” Janet pouted. “Anyway, I caught you before you hit the ground.”

Tony didn’t mention that he literally always wore at least his boots and one glove just because he fully expected one day for Janet to _not_ catch him. “I didn’t realize it was a _party_ sweater,” he hedged.

Jan glared at him.

“It’s a beautiful sweater,” Tony surrendered. “Christmas party, huh? I could make a robot Santa for you. Have him show up with his robot reindeer on his robot sleigh and hand out presents.”

“I’ll take a Santa,” Janet said, “but leave out the reindeer and the sleigh. And the only present I need is for you to bring a date.”

Tony’s pencil, which had started doodling designs for a robot Santa in the margin of his book, stuttered to a halt. “You know I prefer to come to these things on my own,” he said. “Why tie myself down to just one person?”

“Because I’m going to have a mistletoe maze,” Janet said cheerfully, “and you need someone to kiss!”

“If I don’t have a date, I can kiss _lots_ of people,” Tony said, pointedly going back to his robot doodling.

“But you won’t,” Janet said. “You’ll just mope the whole time.”

“I didn’t mope at the Halloween party,” Tony said. “I chatted up Pepper and she took me home with her.”

Janet rolled her eyes. “You ate the whole cheese tray and Pepper took you home because you had a stomachache so bad you could barely _walk_. It was a mercy escort.” She leaned in, sly. “Besides, Pepper’s not the one you really _want_ to go home with, is she?”

Tony felt his neck heat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You think I can’t see the way you watch the Winter Soldier when we go to Open Mic night at Club Galaxy?” Janet prompted. “You’ve got it _bad_ , Tony.”

Tony groaned. He’d known he wasn’t being terribly subtle about his crush, but if Janet had decided to step in and interfere, he was doomed. “I know.”

“So ask him to the Christmas party, dummy!” Janet clasped her hands together. “You two would look so _good_ together.”

“I don’t think he’s into holiday frivolity,” Tony said, glum. “Or me.”

“Oh, Tony.” She patted his shoulder comfortingly. “It’ll all work out.”

***

Bucky stared at the new notice on the message board. It didn’t change. He stared some more.

“If you’re debating whether to pick up one of Professor Pym’s extra credit sessions,” said a voice behind him, “I’d recommend against.” Bucky turned to see Loki coming across the quad. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back to the board. “What’s so fascinating?” Loki asked, coming up next to him.

Bucky nodded at the new poster, all done in deep forest green with bright red and gold writing.

_Avengers Academy Christmas Extravaganza!_

_Come sit on Santa’s lap and dance the night away!_  
Food, fun, and frolics guaranteed!   
Bring your date and enjoy the mistletoe!

_Christmas Eve, 9pm-midnight  
Stark Tower Ballroom_

Loki read it over, then sniffed disdainfully. “Another one of Bug Woman’s events, I presume. I’m sure it will be the party of the year. At least, until the New Year’s Eve party.” That came out in an affected drawl, but Bucky had noticed that Loki hardly ever missed one of the Wasp’s parties.

It was the word “mistletoe” that had him transfixed, though. “Who will you take?” he asked.

Loki shrugged. “Some lucky soul,” he said, “who knows how to appreciate my mastery of the dance floor.”

Bucky grunted. Loki thought himself an expert on the dance floor, even if his dancing looked exactly like most of the student body’s shuffling, to Bucky’s eye.

Not that Bucky could talk; he’d been a dancer once, but not any more. Now, the music in his soul found its way free through his music. But no one would want to go to a dance party with the _Winter Soldier_ , let alone the one Bucky really _wanted_.

“I suppose you’ll be asking Stark,” Loki said. “About time, too.”

Bucky recoiled in dismay. “I can’t.”

“Whyever not?” Loki demanded. “It’s very simple. You say, ‘I have decided to permit you to accompany me to the dance.’ Couldn’t be easier.”

“I don’t think that’s quite right,” Bucky said. “Anyway, he’d never say yes.”

“He practically salivates every time you walk by,” Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sure I believe you, Lie-smith,” Bucky snorted. “You’re up to something. Probably trying to set me up for some humiliating and public disgrace.”

Loki put on a wounded air -- probably because Bucky had seen through his scheme. “I’ll prove my intentions,” he declared. “I’ll disguise myself so I look like you -- however much it hurts my pride to so lower myself -- and ask him to the dance as you.”

Bucky hesitated. “Really?” He really _did_ want Tony to be his date. “What’s in it for you?”

“Can’t I just want to help a comrade-in-arms?” Loki looked disconcertingly wide-eyed and sincere.

Bucky tried to work out if the use of “comrade” was a joke about the way he still occasionally mumbled in Russian, then decided it didn’t matter. Loki was definitely up to something -- Loki was _always_ up to something -- but that didn’t mean the offer was entirely worthless. “Swear it,” Bucky said.

“On my name,” Loki swore, “it shall be just as I have said.” He offered a hand for Bucky to take.

Bucky hesitated. “And if he says no, you won’t tell anyone,” he added.

“Of course not,” Loki swore. “But he won’t.”

Asgardians never broke an oath made on their names. Bucky hesitated only an instant, then shook Loki’s hand.

***

Tony was sitting on the dorm deck, working on his hoverboard, when a shadow fell over him. “Tony. Hello.”

Tony looked up in surprise. Bucky Barnes was standing there. Right in front of him. Talking to him, as if Bucky had _meant_ to walk over here and talk. To him. On purpose.

“Hi,” he managed. That was good, that was a solid opener. Casual and cool. Now, if he could just not-- “Barnes? Unless you want to be Bucky. That is, unless you want _me_ to be Bucky. No, wait, I mean, you said my hello, I mean my name. Not Stark, the other one. So maybe, you wanted me to do the same. To you. I mean...” That. That was what he’d hoped not to do. Tony barely managed not to facepalm with the gauntlet. Though repulsoring himself in the face would probably at least get him out of this conversation before he embarrassed himself any _more_.

“You can call me Bucky.” Barnes-- no, _Bucky_ looked slightly amused, which was probably the best that Tony could hope for. Also, Bucky looking amused was basically like him laughing uproariously. He was like Natasha, like that. Maybe it was something to do with former Soviet spies. Tony would have to look into that. “Are you going to Jan’s Christmas party?”

Tony blinked in confusion. “Isn’t everyone? I mean, I’m pretty sure she’d drag me there by my big toe if I tried to stay home. Not that I would. Because Jan’s parties are always excellent.” It did _not_ pay to take the chance that Jan might be listening in at any given moment.

“Do you want to go with me?” Bucky asked, and it was so casual and easy that it took a moment for the words to register in Tony’s brain.

Which promptly shorted out. No. No no no, Bucky Barnes did _not_ just ask Tony on a _date_. “You, uh, like... want a ride?” That was dumb; The party was going to be in Stark Tower, which was walking distance from the dorms.

Bucky came a little closer, until the sun was a halo around him and Tony could barely see his face. “No,” he said. “I want _you_. As my date.”

Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. “I, uh, are you serious?”

“Why would I lie?” Bucky held out a hand, and Tony hesitantly took it. “Will you?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed. He was afraid to break the dream. It _had_ to be a dream; this couldn’t possibly be real. There had to be a catch.

Bucky... rippled, and turned into Loki.

Yep. Catch.

Tony snatched his hand back and glared. “Oh, very funny,” he snarled. “Nice joke.”

“It wasn’t _entirely_ a joke,” Loki said, smiling smugly. “Though it _was_ tolerably amusing. But my primary goal was to secure your agreement to attend the party as my companion.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, fat chance.”

“But you agreed,” Loki said, smooth and sinuous.

“I agreed when I thought you were _Bucky_.”

Loki smiled a little wider. “But mine was the hand you took. You will attend with me, or I will be forced to share the news of your rather _sad_ little crush with the entirety of the football team. Including your precious Snowy Warrior.”

Tony rubbed at his hand, scowling. He didn’t _dare_ let word get back to Bucky -- no, _Barnes_ , that had been _Loki_ who’d called him Tony. “You’re such an _asshole_ ,” Tony complained, but he knew -- and Loki knew -- that it was a surrender.

Loki leaned in, confidential. “I’ll be wearing a suit of green and gold,” he said, as if Tony couldn’t have guessed that. “Do try to wear something suitably matching.”

***

Bucky leaned into the bar and watched the bubbles rising in his glass. There was something hypnotic in that, something that might turn into a lyric or a melody. He was thinking so hard about it that he was caught totally by surprise when the Black Widow leaned into the space next to him.

“The rumor mill says Stark is going to the dance with Loki,” she said.

“I heard,” Bucky said shortly.

“Jan says Tony was hoping _you_ would ask,” Natasha observed. She reached across Bucky’s arm to steal a sip from his drink.

“That can’t be right,” Bucky said. “Loki was going to--” He bit it off.

“Yes?”

“He was going to ask Tony _for_ me,” Bucky said, because it wasn’t possible to keep secrets from Natasha. “So Tony obviously said no.” And then Loki had pressed his own suit instead.

“Or,” Natasha said delicately, “he betrayed you.”

“What?” Bucky stared at her.

“What did you expect?” Natasha asked curiously. “It’s _Loki_.”

“He swore on his name,” Bucky said.

“Two questions,” Natasha said. “What _exactly_ did he swear to do, and which name did he swear on?”

Loki hadn’t actually used a name. Did that make it a non-binding oath? Bucky cursed into his glass.

Natasha nodded knowingly. “Well, there’s only one thing to do,” she said.

Bucky nodded, resigned. “Write a song about love and betrayal.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass. Go to the party and get Tony back.”

Bucky’s shoulders hunched of their own accord. “What if you’re wrong and he _doesn’t_ want me?”

“Well, he _definitely_ doesn’t want Loki,” Natasha said. “They dated for a while before you came. It didn’t work out. So we need to get to the bottom of this. I’ll need Steve’s help, and I think I can get Thor on board, too.”

“Natasha, I don’t think--”

“You’ll be coming to the party as my date. Make sure you match; I’m wearing red and black.”

Bucky could’ve guessed that.

***

It was, truly, a magnificent party. Jan had really outdone herself this time. There were twinkling fairy lights everywhere, sparkling decorations, and at least a dozen Christmas trees decorated in varying themes. Jan had set out the best food and drinks, and there was the robot Santa Claus that Tony had made holding court on one side of the room. A band played by the dance floor, the lights there flashing in time with the music. But the pièce de résistance was a whole _maze_ , filled with nooks that had been decorated with mistletoe dangling in front of adorable selfie-ready backdrops.

It seemed like everyone at the Academy was at the party, and Tony should have been having a fantastic time.

He would have been having a fantastic time, despite not having the date he’d _wanted_ , if it wasn’t that Loki was trying to steer Tony toward the mistletoe maze.

Tony diverted the first gentle nudge in that direction by declaring that he just _had_ to go and congratulate Jan on the brilliance of her planning. That was good for nearly half an hour of Jan waxing poetic about their clothes. (Tony had worn red and gold, which he felt was sufficiently matched to Loki’s green and gold for a Christmas party. The fact that they were his signature colors had only factored into the decision somewhat.)

Eventually, Loki’s patience with that ran out and he turned to Tony with a knowing look in his eyes. “Shall we--”

“Get something to eat?” Tony finished quickly. “What a great idea. The cheese board looks _divine_.”

Tony nibbled as slowly as he could, stopping to talk to everyone who passed. He was halfway through his plate (Jan really had set out a truly splendid selection of cheeses) when he spotted Bucky Barnes across the room, with the Black Widow.

They looked _stunning_. Natasha was in a long, clinging red gown that was slit up to the thigh to reveal creamy skin (and a black band that was either a garter or a holster -- Tony couldn’t tell and the odds were about even). Barnes had traded his usual athletic hoodie and torn jeans for a tuxedo in all black, even the shirt, with a tie and cummerbund in a red to match Natasha’s dress.

_God_ , they were beautiful together. He’d never had even a chance. Tony swallowed hard, and promptly lost his appetite. He put his plate down, and Loki promptly took his arm. “Finally. Now we can go--”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Tony said with a brightness he didn’t feel. “I’d love to dance!” Tony didn’t really want to dance, but it seemed like as good a way as any to drown the ache of seeing someone else on Bucky’s arm. And _anything_ would be better than letting Loki lead him into the Mistletoe Maze.

Loki looked like he wanted to argue, but he could never resist a dance. “Fine,” he huffed. “See if you can keep up.”

They danced for a while, but Loki’s gaze kept drifting toward the maze, and Tony couldn’t think of another good excuse to put him off with.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Loki slid closer, putting his arm around Tony’s waist. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he purred.

“I don’t think so,” Tony said sullenly.

“Nonsense, of course you are,” Loki said, nudging them closer to the maze. “A little souvenir of the evening, yes? Perhaps--”

“Loki.” Steve Rogers planted himself in front of them, hands planted on his hips and his feet spread aggressively. He looked as good in a tux as anyone would have guessed, though the scowl on his face was at odds with the evening’s merriment. Tony was relieved that it was aimed at someone else. “I want a word with you.”

“Now is not the best moment,” Loki said delicately, tugging Tony to the side in an attempt to slip around the Captain.

“Now will do fine,” Rogers said. “That was my best friend that you screwed over.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Loki snapped. “Now, if you’ll excuse us--”

“You went back on your word!”

Loki drew himself up. “Not at all,” he said, icy. “I delivered on my promise, to the letter. It’s hardly of concern to me if your dimwitted friend didn’t weigh the words before he took delivery of my oath.”

“Hairsplitting,” Rogers spat. “You let him believe--”

“What transpires, my friends?” Thor asked, rolling up with a plate of nachos in one hand and the omnipresent Mjölnir in the other. “Surely it behooves us to remain civil amongst ourselves, this evening, as a show of respect to our good hostess.”

“He went back on his promise to Bucky,” Steve growled.

“I did no such thing,” Loki said, nose in the air.

“Brother, this is a serious charge,” Thor said. “Let us step aside to resolve this altercation.” Rogers scoffed and folded his arms.

“I’m sure we can find a quiet nook in the maze,” Loki offered.

Tony didn’t want to go into the maze with Loki, but he was a little offended that Loki was trying to get into the maze _without_ him. “What the hell is with you and that maze?”

Thor looked toward the maze, and his eyes narrowed. “Brother, what mischief are you up to?”

Loki glanced around the room before looking back at Thor and the glowering Rogers. “Fine. I... may have... borrowed the mistletoe arrow from Odin’s treasury for a spell, and... misplaced it.”

Thor’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. “You have _lost_ the Arrow of Slaying?”

“It’s not _lost_ ,” said Loki acidly. “I know precisely where it is. I simply do not have it in my possession.”

“Is it hidden within Jan’s merriment?” Thor demanded.

“Unlikely,” Loki said. “I wished merely to find a suitable branch to craft a likeness, with which to buy more time whilst I recover the real item.”

“I will assist you in this endeavor,” Thor declared. “Your transgressions aside, the Arrow must not be left in the hands of one unworthy!”

“I’ll help, too,” Rogers said, tugging at the collar of his tux. “Anything to get out of this monkey suit.”

Thor threw a massive arm over Loki’s shoulders and turned him bodily toward the door. Rogers followed, already unfastening his tie.

Tony stayed at the edge of the dance floor, watching them go and trying to decide if he should feel relieved. Mostly, what he felt was confused.

“Tony,” Natasha said, practically in his ear.

“Gah!” Tony spun around to see her standing behind him, Barnes’ arm in her grasp. “Why do you _do_ that?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She shook Barnes’ arm, not at all gently. “Talk. Now,” she commanded. “Or I will stab you. Again. I’m going to go keep those idiots out of trouble.” She gave each of them a glare, then strode off after the others.

Barnes looked chagrined. “I’m sorry about Loki,” he said. “That didn’t... That wasn’t what I thought would happen.”

“You were _in on it_?” Tony demanded. “Why me? I’m not the only one on this campus with a stupid crush on you, you know. Pick someone else to make fun of, next time. Wait, actually, don’t. Next time, don’t pick on anyone, because that’s just a dick move. I expect that shit from Loki, but I thought you were better than that.”

Barnes’s expression cascaded through surprise and indignation and embarrassment. “No!” he protested. “I mean, yes, I am, I didn’t...” He sighed. “Why can I compose lyrics without even trying but as soon as I’m standing next to you, all the words leave me? You... you really have a crush on me?”

“Obviously,” Tony said. He crossed his arms and tried to ignore the way his cheeks were growing warm.

“I wasn’t trying to make fun of you,” Barnes said. “Maybe Loki was, but I... I just wanted you to go with me. To the party. And I don’t know why I trusted Loki when he offered to ask you for me, but he _promised_.”

Tony’s head was spinning. “He... He did ask me for you,” he said. “He just... after I said yes, he changed back and threatened to tell everyone if I didn’t go with _him_.” He hesitated. “You... really did want to come here with me? But... what about Natasha?”

Bucky fidgeted with the fit of his jacket. “She wanted to find out what Loki was up to. I was just... convenient.” He glanced toward the door where the others had gone. “Do you think we should--?”

“No,” Tony said. “I’m sure we’ll hear about it, if they need our help, but after what Loki did, I’m not terribly inclined to volunteer. I’d rather dance. With you.”

“I don’t remember how to dance,” Bucky confessed.

“I’ll teach you.” Tony took Bucky’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. “It’s a slow song. Everyone can dance to this, I promise.” He positioned Bucky’s hands and started swaying to the music.

It was nice. Bucky was very warm, and after a few hesitant moments, he relaxed into it, his hands settling more naturally at Tony’s shoulder and hip, pulling Tony a little closer. His eyes were warm and fond, and the lights sparkled as they turned together.

Maybe later, they’d check out the maze.

 


End file.
